


The Warmth Of Friendship

by flickawhip



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bettany and Raksha are friends...Mild fluff.





	The Warmth Of Friendship

Raksha had never expected to become friends with Bettany Hughes, the woman was busy, for one, and intensely intelligent. She had never once dared to hope that they would become friends, at all. Still, standing at Bettany’s side, listening to her present, it was hard to hide her pride in being here, with Bettany, even as a friend.

People would later want to ask how they got on, and if she was honest, she still wondered just how much she mattered, but she would find out. One day she would find out, she knew she would. She had to. Even if she was too shy to ask right now.


End file.
